Cold Winds and Warm Arms
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Helen and James are finally back in London after the events in Normandy. Spoilers for Normandy.


Still not over the perfection that was _Normandy_. But my finals are over (pretty much) so I am a happy girl and I will try and post more regularly. :)

Little post ep fic. Let me know what you think about it. I crave reviews. ;D

Sanctuary and its characters do not belong to me. I make no money with this story. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy. :)**  
><strong>

**Cold Winds and Warm Arms**

Helen wasn't usually one to get affectionate anywhere but in their chambers. But she had to admit that she had been scared. For herself but mostly for James. In too short an amount of time she had seen him shot, arrested by Nazis, screaming out in pain, struggling for air and finding none. When he had finally passed out, she had screamed his name to no avail and she had feared he would die before they were rescued. She felt the fear knot her stomach again despite their being back in London.

She looked up at his face. He looked pensive, much like he had ever since they left Carentan and she knew he was still going over the mission, what they had done wrong and what they could have done better. He had been mostly silent for the past few days and she was glad to be home. Maybe being away from all the wounded and all the destruction would do him good. It would most definitely be a better place for his own injury to heal.

Wary of his injured knee, Helen slipped her hand into his and tangled their fingers. James looked down at her and they shared one look before she scooted a tiny bit closer and rested her head on his shoulder. The back of the car taking him back to the Sanctuary was private enough, she decided, closing her eyes as James' cheek rested on top of her head and he squeezed her fingers once.

'Are you alright, love?' He breathed into her hair after a few long moments of silence during which they had just reveled in being in each other's arms. She shivered as she remembered her own words when he woke up in the bunker.

'You scared me.' She whispered, pushing off his shoulder and looking at him before pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and sweet and, when she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his. His free hand moved to cup her cheek gently while the other still squeezed her fingers, his thumb caressing her knuckles. 'Don't you dare scare me like that again.' She warned. James chuckled, forcing her to pull away so he could kiss her.

'Do you plan on never scaring me again?' She grinned cheekily as the car stopped.

'Absolutely not. Where would the fun be?' She playfully murmured against his lips before slipping out of the car. He chuckled and shook his head before following her. She helped him out of the vehicle, allowing his arm to circle her shoulders. 'How is your knee?' She asked as they started walking towards the building.

'Nothing a few more days of rest won't cure.' She looked at him worriedly.

'Are you certain?' Helen closed the door behind them and when she turned around, James grabbed her hands.

'I'm alright, Helen.' He comforted, gently kissing her forehead. 'It's late. Let's get some rest.'

'We should check on-'

'They're fine, darling. The staff is perfectly capable of taking care of the abnormals. They have for the past few weeks. One more night won't change a thing.'

She nodded in agreement and allowed him to pull her towards the stairs. They slowly walked up, miraculously not meeting anyone on their way to their room. They got rid of their coats and shoes. Helen stepped up to her commode but looked between the nightgowns in the drawer and herself, noticing she was still grimy. She turned around, watching James sit down on his side of the bed, his hand carefully moving to the bandage around his leg.

'You should let me check the wound again.' She quietly said.

She moved over to the bed, her nightgown and underwear of choice in hand. She had chosen something more revealing and enticing than she usually would on a night when the chances of more than sleep were slim. They were both worn down to the bone with exhaustion and Nigel had been right; it had been bloody freezing in Normandy. Despite it being June. The recurring rain and wind had not helped and she was certain she still had mud and sand in places she did not care to think about.

'You can after you shower.' He mumbled. Helen's eyebrows shot up. It took her a few seconds to recover from her shock. James Watson was the most gentlemanly man she knew. Surely he wouldn't say something like that.

'Was that a hint, darling?'

'No it wasn't. You want to shower.' He stated and Helen smiled. She should have known better than to doubt him.

'I do. How about you?'

'I'm too exhausted to bother tonight. Forgive me if I'm asleep by the time you get back.' He apologized and Helen leaned in to kiss his cheek.

'I might wake you if I check your knee. And you should take some pain medication.'

'Yes, mother.' He teased. Helen laughed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

'Do not get cheeky with me.'

'I would never. Go shower.'

By the time Helen walked back into the room, James was snoring softly. She smiled and turned off the lights before joining him under the covers. She was too tired to play doctor, and he would have warned her if something was truly wrong and the wound wasn't healing properly. He hadn't had an infection while in France; she doubted he would have one over a week later when the wound was scarring properly and the bandage was much better suited. Helen inched closer to him, avoiding the machine that kept him alive but that had recently been source of so much pain, she rested her head near his shoulder and let her arm rest low on his torso.

'It's good to be home.' James mumbled. His words were slurred from exhaustion, sleep and pain medication. He rested a hand on her bare arm and pressed his lips against the top of her head.

'Indeed it is. Goodnight, James.'

'Goodnight, my darling.'


End file.
